


That Butler, Fellatio

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great nights are spent in one's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler, Fellatio

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Blowjobs

Hot hands left fire in their wake and the sweet caress of silk was of no help to ease the pressure. Lips kissed and whispered, drawing sweet moans of pleasure.

But what he loved the most were his eyes, shining in the dark like embers, demonic and devious.

Sweet hiss of sheet gliding over heated skin and a long drawn out sight, blue eyes boring into crimson as breath caresses creamy thighs.

Burying his hands in dark silky hair, Ciel's head falls back onto the pillow only one thought running through his head.

'Sebastian is definitely good with his mouth.'


End file.
